Sacred Land of Korin
gbSacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest, is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Tundra * Kai Tundra VS Zeou Tundra Galatin * Hp: 85,836/ 205,500 * Damage: 128 (508) * Speed: 130 (441) * Fatigue: 150/700 * Equipment: 2 senzu beans... <.< >.> <.< * effects: X1.5 ki damage * 50% chance to block physical attacks Zeou Kai * Hp: 1/ 129,000 * Damage: 230 330 * Speed: 196 (255) 430 * Fatigue: 355/ 650 * Equipment: 2 Swords, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Gear, 2 Senzu Beans, 2 Energy Shots * Effects: Pros: Sword based attacks deal 2x Damage Strength stat gains +100 and Speed Stats gain +175 Sword based attacks have a 10% chance to stack 2% Bleeding Stacks 5 Cons: This form can only last 3 turns including the transformation turn This form costs 40% of his current usable Mana +100 Fatigue per turn to maintain per turn The next turn after Kai becomes normal each physical hit has a 30% chance to stun him FIGHT TO 1 HP!!!!! "Alright Tundra, have at you!" Kai rushes forward and swings twenty dual sword slashes at Tundra (13 hit. 84094 damage total) * "Not bad." Tundra says before going second third forth fifth and dry form. "my turn." His voice a lot deeper and more threatening now. He fires 3 death beams (1 hit 9675) and 17 energy balls. (9 hit 52,245) (61,920 damage total) * "Ow." he states as the ground trembles around him. Kai enters his Articost of the Wind form and fires 4 Burning Tornados (2 hit, 33,000 damage) 14 Ki Waves (7 hit, 34650) then snacks on a Senzu and Energy Shot (67,650 damage total) * "Damn you're stronger than I had anticipated. Looks like I'll have to give you my all." He goes 100% He then uses Excaliburn strike (hit 114,300 damage) followed by 4 death balls (3 hit 114,300 damage) 4 death beams (all miss) and 11 (7 hit 80,010) energy balls. (308,610 damage, 92,583 aborbed by yamatos seal. damaged reduced to 99,309) kai falls * tundra wins * exp tundra 80,615 Kai 75,872 RP Area Tsuyoshi lands on Sacred Land of Korin and awaits for Ace to join him. As Ace lands on the Sacred Land of Korin, he stretches. "I'm ready when you are", he says as he suddenly feels a small powerlevel approaching. Suddenly Tamara would join them. "Tamara what are you doing here!?", Ace ask. "I wanted to watch you fight", she says. "Would ya just go home?", he ask. "Can I please stay, home is boring", she says as she gives him a puppy dog face. "I'll cheer you on". "Fine, but stay out my way so you don't get hurt", he says as he now faces Tsuyoshi. "GO ACE!", Tamara says happily as she cheers on her brother. After Fight: Roxas and Gokan "Hey, you did decently, get stronger and we'll fight again" Gokan says kindly to Roxas Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Memories of the lost: meeting by the graveCategory:Battle Grounds Bastion is paying his respects to a grave in the middle of land, oddly the grave has no name on it and looks blank. "Hmm why am i even doing this I don't even know who this grave belongs to" he sighs and looks up towards the now setting sun "guess it isnt nice for anyone to die either way" Rose slowly walked towards Bastion with his arm around Nelliel's shoulder, her arm around his waist as they walked side by side. Nelliel rested her head gently on Rose's shoulder as they continued to walk, Rose spoke, his voice coming out Cold, Deep and Ethereal-like, "That grave belongs to a Kohaku Tsuki, a former Saiyan" "oh i apologise i was paying my respect admitedly i don't think i know this person... i just did this almost compulsively" he walks over to them "if you knew him then i shall leave you two to your own devices" as he gets near rose both his and Bastions augments spark and resonate causing rose to feel oddly invigorated. Rose and Nelliel stop, "You, you're an android, right?" Rose asked, tilting his head. he holds his arm out it looks sleek and looks almost perfectly human were it not for its graphite colouring and the sections that still has flesh running side by side "yep, i am and seeing as you just resonated like that so are you or at least part of you oh sorry where are my manners my name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you and your lady friend" Nelliel spoke, her sweet innocent voice filling the air, "I'm Nelliel, the third strongest Demon from Hell, and this is my Blue Rose, the sixth strongest" She giggles, playfully pulling on Rose's cheek. "nice to meet you, ironically i don't meet many demons who are actually from hell anymore, i am the human of no real rank but i like to see myself as strong" he offers a handshake as he does they feel the full extent of his power (due to its internal flux) what brings you to earth if you were hell guardians especially those of higher levels?" "Well..." Nelliel replied as Rose shook Bastion's hand, "Oh, we simply got bored of our jobs, asked the other six to keep up the work because we weren't really needed" She giggled. Rose held Nelliel close to him, "Well, that's true, but also our most powerful member came to Earth too, u-umm... Ratatosk, yeah, his name is Ratatosk" Rose replied after thinking a little. "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" Rose spoke. "Ah now that is a name i recognise, i have fought along side him a few times and he has some formidable skills but for some reason he has always avoided my offers to spar with him" he holds his elbow "if you guys were hellguards i do have a request avoid chazke village nothing personal but many of the demon residants are decendants of fugitive demons i don't know if they would take to kindly to you as i said nothing personal as you seem rather nice" "Oh, don't worry, we guarded the massive threats from Old, the ones that almost destroyed everything" Rose laughed slightly, "No offence meant. We didn't waste our time on the Demon Fugitives because that was handled by others" "i was more refering to tsuname progenitor of the mizuho clan and wife of the dread defiler arishok, also i cant gauge ratatosk in honesty i feel i can beat him in battle right now. However looking at you two i would assume the power you have is only a fraction of what you are actually capable of" he has a confident smile "i hope i'm right its always nice to meet strong opponents" "Well..." Rose paused as Nelliel jumped in, "We decided to sacrifice most of our powers just so we can stay here for good, that's how we even got to this world in the first place" She giggled, "So now we're trying to regain our former powers" Rose added. "well if you do manage to regain your former powers feel free to find me i'll happily be willing to test you. and 2 on 1 is fine as well i would relish the challenge" he smiles "but if you dont i guess enjoy the peace that this planet might offer at least for now" he laughs awkwardly "something new will happen again it always does" Nelliel giggled, "Yeah, that would be fun, right Rosario?" She tugged playfully at Rose's cheek, "Yeah it would, love" Rose replied looking back at her and gently kissing her before looking back at Bastion, "So, what are you up to now? We're just walking around and talking to people" "i don't even know to be honest i had a reason to come to this grave but now it seems to be blank, my secondary reason is this was the last place i saw my daughter in the past few weeks and i was hoping i would be lucky enough to see her again sadly that isnt the case" he looks down slightly "-sigh- teenagers" Rose looked saddened, "Yeah, I guess... Most are like that, I know I was" He sighed slightly, "Hey, want a drink?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood. "sure it would be rude to decline the hospitality" he get a few things out of his bag some of them look to be cooking utensils "may as well make a meal of it while we are here" Both Rose & Nelliel sat down on the ground, taking a bag from Rose's shoulder and opening it, "We have Soda, Beer and Hetap" Rose replied while looking into the bag. "Hetap all the way, beer isnt exactly something i'm not all that good at handling plus i'm going to be cooking" he gets out some beef and starts cutting into strips then gets to work on vegetables working pretty quickly he is clearly well practiced "you guys good with a cantonese stir fry?" "Sure go for it" Nelliel responds, taking a beer out, opening it and taking a swig. Rose nodded, handing Bastion a Hetap before taking out a Beer for himelf. "Haven't really had Earth food before, this should be nice" Rose spoke. "well aint that convenient its the one thing i have enough ingredients to make " he quickly chops up the vegetables and some spices neither of them recognise and starts making the sauce in the other pan he is frying the beef flipping it before stirring it around and adding the sauce and noodles "ok just gotta let it simmer a little" he drinks some hetap and continues cooking after a little bit its ready he dishes up "aaaaaaand there we go cantonese stir fry with a little added symphonian spice" he offers them a fork and chopsticks "dig in at your leisure" Rose and Nelliel take a bowl each with chopsticks, they started eating the meal before both responding, "Oh my Gamikai, this is amazing!" Both Rose & Nelliel spoke those words at the same time before guzzling down the meal. "thanks my mom taught me how to make it like this" he eats at a relatively normal pace seemingly used to others eating food at a fast pace -cough- saiyans-cough- "the best part of the food is the eating and best part of cookingis others enjoying it" Rose slowed down, taking a sip of beer before continuing, "Yeah, this is the best food I've ever had" He spoke before Nelliel looked up from her bowl, "I second that" She replied in her sweet voice before lowering her head back to her meal. Bastion smiles "good to hear, but you know this world i chock full of loads of different things to try both food wise and experience wise so you may as well enjoy it" he finishes his noodles then drinks the sauce like a soup. Rose grins as he picks the last noodle out of his bowl and drains the sauce, Nelliel doing the same, "Thanks for the great meal" The both said at the same time with a huge smile on each of their faces. "I'll probably try and find some more Earth food tomorrow, love the stuff" Rose added. "i cant really say where has the best stuff but check around the cities you'll probably find a whole host of stuff from various places" he takes the bowls and wraps them up to be washed later "i suppose just wander you'll find something interesting along the way" The Student And The Master Knight walked slowly through the grass, humming a small tune to himself, both hands behind his back as he smiled. Bastion is stood at the base of the hills concentrating his wings flaring energy as 2 large ki based wrist mounted blades "Harmony unity, strike true i need your power if i am to bring back those who were lost" he moves almost instantaneously all knight can see are the flashes of his strikes cutting off rocks in a an instant leaving only the dust in its wake he lands solidifying the blades taking a deep breath "yeah that should do it" Knight stood still, stunned, not knowing what to think or even say, "W-what?!" was the only responce he could make to what he just witnessed Bastion is stood next to him he didnt even see him move "sorry i didn't realise anyone else was here" his blades dematerialise revealing his android augments" sorry didnt mean to get in your way... uh you ok?" Knight slowly looked to his side, "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He placed a hand on his forehead and blinked a little, "That... That was quite something" He slowly spoke. "thanks it was a little something i made recently i havent long since learnt how to use swords in fact i think you are the first to actually see me use it" he notices his confusion "oh yeah sorry where are my manners my name is bastion allara" he offers a hand. Knight shakes his hand, "I'm Knight Densetsu, by the way, what race are you, I can detect some Human but that's about it" He looked at Bastion a little confused, tilting his head. "nice to meet you knight, and you are correct i am human the other side is android" he moves his sleeves back so his arms are exposed showing the augments they look almost identical to his human parts " its hard to detect android parts due to them not having any life ki to home in on" "Huh? Well, I'm not really a normal creature" He smiled slightly, "Never met an android before, I've never really met a person before now" "if i am being perfectly honest i would be more scared if i met a normal creature nowadays, sooooo what brings you out here cause there isnt exactly much going on around here myself not withstanding" "Not much exactly, just wondering around, looking for a master who can teach me how to 'fight', yeah, fight" "oh a fighter is what you aspire to be? why not show me what you got? as i like to see myself as an experienced fighter" Knight nodded, "You do seem strong, well then, I'll show you what I can do" The Knight's True Flag Knight slowly rises from the ground, growling loudly. He roars out in anger, sending Kai and Kevryn flying back into the trees. He roars out at the sky, sending a shockwave, disrupting the clouds in the area as the black aura surrounds him entirely. "Whoa. Gruh..." Kevryn holds his bleeding chest. "This is insane, someone needs to calm him down!" Kevryn stays back and allows his wounds to heal, he wouldn't be much help in this situation. "Just great, the kid's gone mental. Whirlwind Blades!" Kai speeds around Densetsu roughly ten feet out from him and creates ethereal swords all pointed at him. The swords would normally shoots forward and pierce him but instead they just float there and any movements up or down they would move with him and attempt to keep him in this one location. Kai flips to a stop by Kevryn and gives him one of his Senzu Beans. "This oughta help." Knight roars out in anger, disabling the ethereal swords, he grins sadistically before vanishing and appearing behind Kai, "That magic show trick is just light" He aims The Blue Rose at the back of Kai's head, laughing sadistically, "Now prepare to die... Say your prays wee lass" All anyone feels is a sudden gust of wind before they hear a loud crack against the back of knights head Bastions blade had shifted to the shape of a flat gauntlet clearly designed to be non lethal. Bastion catches knight as he falls instantly out cold "i was worried that would happen, good thing i decided to observe from a distance" he lays Knight down "he should be up in an hour or so but he will be feeling that for a while, sorry guys i didnt expect his anger to burn through like it did i thought using the anger to help trigger super saiyan would allow him to temper it" "Well, you were half right. The little **ckbucket there nearly blew Zeou's head off. I also don't think he's telling us everything because he thought Zeou was a girl for a second." Kevryn says stretching his arm after Kai's Senzu Bean healed him up. "Thanks for the help Zeou, achieving Super Saiyan felt great, secondly though you're not telling us everything either are you?" he asks looking at Bastion. "I watched his battle scars heal up almost like he was regenerating, now color me green but that's not something a Saiyan can do." Kevryn states crossing his arms, obviously still injured. "Well, all I can say is you bring up a good point, maybe we'll need to watch him more closely." Kai says as he sheaths Yamato and picks up Maleficent as he dropped it earlier. "So, Bastion, what do you think we should do?" Kai asks. Knight lies on the ground, still unconscious as his hair returns to normal and the black aura and red eyes fade away. "your guess is as good as mine Kevryn i was aware he was different, I have been since we started training. I don't know what it is and to be fair i dont think knight knows either its just something he refers to as evil and he seems determined to defeat it" he props knight up against a rock "its why i brought him here the faction opposes and eradicates evil i thought perhaps he could find a way to overcome whatever that was. As for what we should do is just continue on training our task is to face evil and as grim as it sounds the "evil" within him he refers to is equally as viable, just make sure you are strong enough to handle yourselves as i wont always be there to offer a bail out sometimes its your own strength and ingenuity that will previal" "We could have taken him. All I needed was a second wind and this kid would have been down. I'm fairly sure Kai would have gotten us out of there in a jiffy anyhow." Kevryn states. Zeou Kai watches Kevryn fly off quickly. "Huh, I guess he had something to do. Bastion, do you need any help dealing with Densetsu past this point or do you think you're good?" he asks. Kai is a little shaken at what's occurred but he knew things could get worse. "Oh, and uh, Bastion? Do you mind if I call up Sheena for a, uh, Date?" he asked closing his eyes and placing one hand behind his head. "I wont pass up any offers of help right now though i do have faith in Knight i've trained with him for several months he is a little reclusive but i know he is capable of winning i think what he needs is to understand himself beleive me thats a battle i know well very well" he looks at his left hand specifically though seeing as the hands are identical Kai has no idea what he is looking at specifically "just wish it didnt take the loss of my friends to beat it. Yeah i'll get him back to headquarters let him sleep this one off" he slings Knight over his shoulder "You dont have to ask me for permission ot date Sheena i know what its like and besides if i said no do you think that would stop Sheena in any way shape or form, she has her mothers fiestyness thats for certian" with that he leaves carrying knight moving as quickly as he left. The Dragon Slayer Meets a Dragon Tundra is hovering cross legged in this beautiful landscape meditating. His eyes closed all his focus on the world around him and the moving powerlevels of passer bys. Kai is resting peacefully in the meadow. He lets out a relaxed sigh and looks into the sky of the turning clouds. "Ah... can't wait for my upcoming date." Kai says to himself. He notices a weird feeling with his aura and feels it out. "An... Ice-Jin?" Kai asks himself. He laughs a little quickly dismisses the fact. "No, no. They wouldn't be way out here." Tundra notices a high powerlevel in a nearby meadow and flies over to check it out. "Hmm that decent powerlevel was coming from somewhere around here." He looks down and notices Kai. His cold critical eyes looking over him analysing him "Hmm no one interesting. Though he could do for a good sparing match." "Kai has his eyes closed breathing normally thinking of things he could do on his date in a few days.Maybe we could go to that new restaurant that opened up in North City? ''Kai thinks to himself. When he opens his eyes he sees an Ice-Jin floating above him almost mimicking the cloud pattern. "Oh duck all kinds of truck." "Good Afternoon I am Tundra Gallatin Ice Jin Knight. Who may I ask are you?" He says this deadly seriously with a stern expression. "I am Zeou Kai, heir to a dojo in a nearby forest." Kai says still on his back not really taking him seriously. "What's up?" Kai asks. "What's up?" He seems to consider this question for a minute. "At the moment nothing hugely. I was merely meditating in the forest and noticed your above average power level. What about you?" He pauses and thinks a minute. "What is up?" "Well apparently the clouds and an Ice-Jin are above me. Also "what is up" is just a term for how are you and how is everything going?" Kai says as he kicks up to a standing position. "Yes I am aware." Tundra says Coldly. "I answered. I was meditating in the forest, everything is fine." His eyes run over Kai penetrating him almost as if they were staring through him. "What's up with you? You appeared to be fairly deep in thought for a man lying in a field." "Well, I was thinking of what I'm going to do with an upcoming date of mine. I'm going out with this girl named Sheena, she's really amazing" Kai says with a smile. He holds a sword inside of a black sheath that has a white hilt with black cross diamonds in the pattern and a golden weapon guard. The sword inside glows silver and the light is seen dully out of the sheath itself towards the hilt. Tundra looks at him coldly. ''"So that's where she is... Hmm. I wonder what she see in this man. Perhaps I should see what he can do." ''His expression doesnt change at all. "Hmm strange that, I have a student around your age named Sheena. She also happens to be really amazing. At least in the field of combat. How good are you?" "I nearly defeated Sheena in combat. If she didn't use her shadow serpent she would have lost she told me. Also, is it the same person, my Sheena is a demon girl." Kai says still with a smile on his face holding the sheath and sword. "That is most definitely my Sheena. You say you nearly defeated her in combat? Interesting." He almost smirks. "Well I'd like to see what you can do if you'll permit me a sparring match." "Here? Sure." Kai says smiling at the man. "I do warn you though, I kinda have this problem going on right now so if I stop the fight, please allow me to do so. I don't want to hurt you." Kai says as he backs up a little. He looks curiously at Kai " Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine. My body practically stops me being killed, it's you who should be concerned. After all Knights have a bit of a reputation for slaying dragons." He keeps his dead pan expression but he is clearly joking. "Now shall we begin?" "Well, I guess so." Kai stands ready to fight and he swings Yamato and then sheaths it. A huge sword effigy swings down at Tundra and slashes him into three bubbles that each swing a sword effigy at him one after another for seven attacks. "I had assumed you were a swordsman but this is curious." Two blades emerge from Tundras Wrists resembling rapiers with a sharp point but not much strength in slashing he forms a miniature death ball in each hand merging them with the blades he then proceeds to block all seven attacks being swung at him. "Now that we're done warming up shall we fight for real?" Tundra notices Kai is missing from where he was and appears behind him. "I am a swordsman. Yamato and I are just a little faster than most understand." Kai says as he vanishes again and appears on the ground. "So, are you going to wait up there all day?" Tundra thinks for a minute. He retracts the blades. "I suppose not." He descends to the ground and stands with a noble posture "Shall we begin?" After the fight with Tundra and Kai Tundra floats down to kai. "That was an honourable fight my friend, it was close right until the end I am happy for you to see Sheena however if anything happens to her I may have to kill you." He says with a deadpan expression. Though he does offer him a hand up. Tundra notices the afterimage fade away and behind it in the destroyed treeline from the barrage of attacks, there is a bunch of trees fallen over horizontally and there sits Kai with one tree leaning back and forth slowly with his sword in its sheath across his shoulders, he's slightly bloody and his mandarin top is missing revealing some scars he has on his chest and Tundra should notice the glowing tattoo on his shoulder. "You wanted to play eh? That attitude as well, looks like I'll have to take you down a couple notches when I get stronger." Kai says. His voice is altered as it sounds deeper and more smoothish and smoke comes out after a little fire from his mouth at the end of his speech. Kai leaps down and stretches high fiving him and his eyes glow red then back to their normal green as the tattoo fades down. "Hmm? Whoa, lost a little bit there, what happened, I kinda blanked out halfway through the fight~" Kai tries saying as his legs give out on him and he drops to a knee. "Whoa. Ouch." Tundra coldly and critically looks him over with his eyes analysing him. "Hmm curious seems as though your dragon side makes you more violent. I shall repeat what I said I suppose sicnce you were clearly out of it." He pauses for a minute. Damn I like this guy if he loses control though I may have to take him down. I really hope it doesnt come to that. He better not hurt Sheena. ''"That was an honourable fight my friend, it was close right until the end I am happy for you to see Sheena however if anything happens to her I may have to kill you." He says with a deadpan expression. Though he does offer him a hand up.